


Ashara Tano Chapter One: Battle of Ryloth Part One

by BrightStarzz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarzz/pseuds/BrightStarzz
Summary: Ben Hollen, Jedi Padawan to Master Mace Windu get's his first command but things don't go as planned





	Ashara Tano Chapter One: Battle of Ryloth Part One

I was sitting on top of an AT-TE enjoying a ration bar after a day of intense fighting the sun shining on my face as I relaxed and leaned back against the walkers main gun 

“You would think there isn’t a war going on when sitting here huh?” A voice said as I looked over in its direction only to spot captain Clover standing next to 

“Yeah you would. If it wasn’t for the scarred landscape filled with wrecks and dead bodies.” I replied while taking another bite from my ration bar 

“Hmm, true enough. Do you mind if I join you?” “Not at all captain.” I replied as the clone captain sat down next to me and took of his helmet before grabbing a ration bar himself 

“So commander, I have a question for you.” The captain said while taking a bite from his ration bar

“Ask away captain.” “Why is it that you and your master are the only ones with a purple lightsaber?” 

“Huh I don’t really know. Master Windu say’s that it’s a very rare color. Other then that I don’t know.” I replied while finishing my ration bar 

“Commander? Commander?” 

“Well duty calls captain. See you later.” “See you later commander.” The captain replied as I stood up and walked to the edge of the tank

“Im up here trooper. What’s the matter?” 

“Oh there you are commander! The general wants to see you. He is at the command tank.” The trooper said looking up at me 

“Id better not keep my master waiting then.” I said as I jumped of the walker landing right in front of the trooper  
“Pfff, show off.” Clover said as he gazed back in front of him 

The warmth of the sun warmed my back as I made my way trough the camp wich was filled with clones taking some rest after a day’s heavy battle, some were sleeping while others used the pause of fighting to clean their weapons or to eat something.

“Hey their commander. The general is waiting for you in the walkers briefing room.” The trooper standing guard outside the command walker said 

“Thanks trooper.” I replied as I jumped on the walker and climbed into it’s hold were my master was looking over map of Ryloth 

“Ah Ben your here good. I have a mission for you.” 

“Ofcourse master, what can I do?” I asked joining my master at the holotable 

“Today’s battle took a big toll on our men. And reinforccements are not coming anytime soon. So if we are to succeed we will need the help of the local resistance. So im going to take a few men and scout the area were the last resistance activity was reported. In the meanwhile I want you to move the troops towards this ridge over here.” My master explained as he pointed at a ridgeline a few clicks outside the capital city of Lessu 

“But be carefull Ben. The seperatists might be retreating their forces to Lessu but you can bet they will have left some forces behind to slow our advance. And we can’t risk to lose anymore walkers.” My master explained 

“Me? In command?” “Don’t worry Ben, I have faith in you. And captain Clover will stay and assist you. Now I will contact you when I have made contact with the resistance.” Windu said as he walked towards the hatch 

“Master?” “Yes Ben?” Windu replied as he turned back towards me 

“May the force be with you master.” “And with you Ben.” He replied and with that he left me alone 

“What are your orders sir?” The walkers commander asked as he looked at me 

“Can you go get captain Clover for me? And tell the men that we are moving out?” I asked as the commander nodded and nodded 

“Ofcourse sir.” “Thank you commander.” I simply replied as the commander left the walker and I stared at the holomap until captain Clover arrived 

“So your first command huh?” Clover said as he joined me at the holotable 

“Yeah, I hope that im ready for it.” I said as the captain took of his helmet and looked sideway’s at me 

“You are kidding right? I have fought alongside you for a couple of years now. And everyone in this battalion is ready to follow you kid. The thing that you have to do right now is prove our faith in you.” Clover said as the walker whirred to live and started moving 

“Let’s just hope that we reach our destination without delay’s. And keep scanning, I don’t want any surprises.” 

“Yes sir!” Clover said as he joined another trooper at a screen while I climbed out of the room and joined the gunner at the main gun looking out in front of us as the convoy started to make it’s way trough the scorching dessert 

Several hours passed without us seeing a single soul or droid for that matter until the my walker got hit by a blast wich caused me to fall of the walker only to hit the ground hard 

“TAKE COVER! AND RETURN FIRE!” Clover yelled as he climbed out of the walker and jumped towards the ground 

“Commander are you alright?” Clover asked as he kneeled down next to me and helped me up 

“Yeah im fine Clover, where did that shot come from?” I asked as the air around us suddenly got filled with sound of heavy cannon fire 

“Guess that answers your question sir. Now let’s get to cover!” Clover said as we ran towards a giant rock where the other troopers were also taking cover 

“Commander what’s the situation?” Clover said into his commlink 

“We have four AAT’S are shooting at us from behind cover captain, making them hard to hit!” The commanders voice replied over the commlink 

“Commander this is Ben, do we still have some AT-RT’s left?” I said into the the commlink

“Just one sir, and it’s in the the back of the command walker.” 

“Alright lower the ramp, im going to take care of those tanks.” 

“Wait on your own?” Clover asked “Yeah, on my own. Just have the walkers cover my approach.” I said as I ran towards the command walker where an AT-RS’t was waiting for me 

“Let’s do this.” I muttered under my breath as I climbed on th ewalker and steered it towards the seperatist tanks evading their blasts while doing so  
“Heh, these droids really can’t aim.” I muttered as I arrived at the seperatist position and blasted the first tank before moving towards the second destroying it to, but the third one managed to hit my walker destroying it and knocking me to the ground

“Ok, I didn’t see that one coming.” I said as my walker was falling my way “Ah blast it!” I said as I rolled out of the way as the walker crashed down next to me and the tanks refocused their attention towards my walkers as they seemed to forget about me 

“Heh heh, this is going to be fun.” I said while standing up and grabbing my lightsaber and ignited it 

The following minutes where filled with adrenaline as I jumped onto the roof of the third tank slicing it’s barrel of before slicing the pilots compartement open and force pulling the driver out of it 

“That’s three...and that’s four.” I said as I used the force to topple a big lose rock on top of the last tank crushing it 

“Nice work sir.” Clover said as he and a squad of troopers arrived at my location 

“Alright make sure those tanks and their crew are nothing more then scrap metal. They just need their heads to send a report to their HQ.” Clover said as the other troopers spread out and checked the wreckages of the tanks and Clover turned his attention to me 

“Sir are you alright?” He asked while looking at me 

“Yeah, never felt better. Why do you ask?” “Just asking commander.” Clover said as he mumbled something under his breath 

“To who are you talking captain?” “Just receiving word from the convoy sir. The command walker is disabled but the boy’s should be able to get it running again within the hour.” Clover replied while two troopers walked up behind me 

“Well, atleast we didn’t lose the walker.” I said as I suddenly lost all feeling in my right leg but the two troopers behind me caught me in their arms as I dropped my saber to the ground 

“What the...” I muttered looking down at my right tigh only to see a large piece of metal sticking out from it while there was already a wide pool of blood around my leg 

“Ah blast it...” I simply said before passing out....


End file.
